


A. C. M

by KauHuf



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: The Bullet trieds to help the pilot on a run and regrets his choices almost immediately.





	A. C. M

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look... More gungeon.

“Sooo ya come here often?”  
“I hate you.”

Bullet and Pilot were trapped. Out of ammo and down to one health each, they were faced with venturing out into the hallway where not one but two mimic chests waited, or stay where they were and hope for a miracle.

“ Always check for Mimics! If you had just waited while I checked on the first one-”

“Hey, drops are rare! Can you blame for getting a little carried away?” Pilot exclaimed.

Bullet glared angrily up at his ‘partner’, tiny fangs clenched when he spoke.

“If you had just waited, we could have killed them one at a time instead of being rendered virtually immobile behind a thin wooden door, hoping they don’t notice us!”

“I didn’t know it was a mimic; I woulda left it alone if I had!”

“Why must you always do this? You ask me to show you the Gungeon, and then you pull some shit like this-”

“Whoa whoa whoa Bullet Boy, watch your fuckin mouth!”

“I. Hate. Yoooou.” Bullet hissed angrily.

They both froze as the mimics outside suddenly stopped in front of the door, one chest emerald green the other a plain brown. After a few seconds, they resumed their shuffling.

Bullet sighed and leaned heavily on Blasphemy, the sword pulsing dully with a red light.

“I’m not stupid, Pilot. I grew up in these halls; I’ve seen my people at their best and at their worst. I know a greedy bastard when I see one, and you are one of the greediest.”

Pilot opened his mouth to angrily protest but Bullet held a nub up, stopping him.

“Items alone can’t win the Gungeon. I'd be a fool to deny that they don’t offer a huge benefit, but risking your life for them when literally everything down here is set on killing you, is stupid.You can get through the Gungeon and kill your Past with just the weapon bonded to you.” Bullet finished, gesturing to the pistol strapped to the Pilots waist.

As if to agree, Blasphemy glowed red for a solid second before resuming it’s steady pulse.

Pilot rubbed the back of his head, looking out into the hall through a small crack.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shoulda waited for you, and that was dumb.” He said softly.

Bullet glanced up at him, pointedly tapping the hilt of his blade.

“Yeah, yeah and Always Check for Mimics. I know.” 

“If you knew it so well, you’d do it.” Bullet mumbled but straightened, pulling a Meatbun from hammerspace.

“What in the-”

“The shop. I nabbed it while you were bragging about the time you killed the Dragun with only a Crossbow, your starter, and some Bees.”

“Hey! It wasn’t just some Bees, it was a lot of Bees!”

“So you admit the Bees did most of the work.”

“I didn’t say that! I just said there were a lot of Bees!” Pilot growled.

The Bullet rolled his eyes, breaking the bun in half and offering it up. 

“We both get double damage but since it’s only half a bun, you only get half health-so make it last, don’t get hit, and for the love of the Forge-”

“A.C.M, I got it Bullet!” The Pilot said around a mouthful of bun.

“I was going to say pay attention to what I do, but yeah.”

Blasphemy roared back to life as the Bullet ate his half, his heart containers filled past their capacity for a full five.

The Pilot stared down at him in shock.

“I also stole the Gungeon Pepper.”

“You little sh-”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm graduating this weekend, but I wrote this and forgot to upload before I left so... Here it is.   
> Fun Fact: Hammerspace is what you call the dimension that characters pull their stuff from. A much better designation than pulling it out of ones ass, in my opinion.


End file.
